


Hot Pocket

by fangirlscribbles



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: I give up, M/M, don't even ask me what this is, i also don't know what happened to the format in this, please just don't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3167513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlscribbles/pseuds/fangirlscribbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ian knits and names people's dicks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Pocket

**Author's Note:**

> Other title ideas for this were "Sock Horrors"and "Warm Dicks." For Kelly, Genna and Aitana.
> 
> since when do I beta stuff? yeah, since never

Ian looked up from his notebook when the door to the room opened, planning on smiling at his brother but nearly choking when he saw what Lip was holding. How had he even found those?

"What's this?" Lip asked, waving the objects in his hands at Ian.

Oh, hell no, Ian wasn't about to tell him what they actually were. "Um, I was just thinking about taking up knitting... I did those for practice." He shrugged. "Honestly, I've no idea what they are."

Lip squints at him, eyes moving between Ian and the cocksocks in his hands.

Yes. Cocksocks. That's what they were. Ian had taken up knitting during the summer and gotten surprisingly good at it. Then, when it was winter and Mickey complained about almost freezing his dick off, Ian had an idea.

So he knitted a pair of cocksocks. One white with pastel pink heart-dots and one black with white dots. Ian had even taken care to embroider their names on them - the names of their dicks, not their actual names. Mickey would probably kill him if he did that.

Then again, Mickey had already tried to kill him for naming their dicks in the first place - he hadn't succeeded.

"What did you embroider on these, anyway?"

Ian watched with a growing sense of dread as Lip pulled the white sock closer to his face and squinted at it. "Mouse?" he asked, looking up at Ian. Ian, not trusting his voice, could only nod. Lip nodded back and moved on to the other sock.

"Mouse and Fire Hose. What the fuck is this, Ian?"

"I told you," Ian managed to get out, "just something I did for practice."

Lip sighed and finally put the cocksocks aside, moving to sit by the desk under the loft bed. Ian just hummed, going back to his notebook. As long as Lip wasn't investigating his cocksocks, he didn't care what his brother was doing.

A minute later, Ian heard the door open and someone coming up the stairs. He was pretty sure it was Mickey - mostly because Mickey had texted him about needing a firehose about an hour ago.

"Yo, Firecrotch!" Mickey yelled as he came upstairs, barging into the room Ian shared with Carl and Liam, obviously not noticing Lip. "It's fucking cold outside, where are those cocksoscks you made?"

Ian froze, eyes widening and cheeks reddening at the speed of light. He looked over to Lip, who also seemed frozen in place.

Mickey didn't seem to notice. "What, you lost your ability to can or something?" But then he seemed to realize, and slowly turned to face Lip. "Oh, fuck." A string of harsh-sounding words followed; Ian only recognized them as Russian swear words because he'd spent more time than he'd like to admit with Svetlana.

Lip turned to look at Ian, an expression of absolute horror on his face. "Cocksocks?" he repeated, voice hoarse. "You knitted  _cocksocks_ for you and your boyfriend? Oh my god, that's actually so disgusting. And I touched them!"

He flew up from his chair, holding his hands close to his chest in a slightly overdramatic gesture, if you asked Ian. For the most part, Ian was just surprised Mickey was still there. He'd expected Mickey to bolt as soon as he realized there was another person in the room. Maybe  _he_ had lost his ability to can.

Suddenly, a look of utter terror dawned on Lip's face.

"Oh, no," he said, and Ian wished a hole would open up in his bed and swallow him for all eternity. "Those things you embroidered... Please don't tell me..." His eyes darted between a frozen Mickey and equally frozen Ian, mouth and eyes both wide open. " _You named your dicks?!_ "

Slowly, slowly, Mickey turned to face Ian. Ian didn't think he'd ever seen him so pale.

"I'm gonna puke," Mickey choked out with visible effort, voice barely carrying.

Ian nodded. "Me too."

**Author's Note:**

> you guessed it, this is also on [tumblr](http://mickeymousevich.tumblr.com/post/107916416812/hot-pocket)


End file.
